Bobcat
Bobcat '(real name 'Corinna S. Miller) is a member of Black Rose. A girl with a violent past, she has become sort of an introvert, with much of her family decimated by external circumnstances. Biography Early life Not much is known about the woman named Corinna Miller. It is known that, when she was 13, her parents and one of her sisters were murdered by the Russian Mafia. Devastated, Corinna went to go live with her sister, who lived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. After finishing middle school, she moved to Brentborough, Indiana, where her older sister Darla Miller was attending college. After finishing high school, Corinna attended the St. Louis University of Missouri, where she met her friends Shenita Carrow and Shirley Pryor. Black Rose At an unknown point in her college career, Shenita, Shirley and Corinna were approached by Kathleen Barrett, who offered them a job working for a network of "justice warriors". Desperate for a job, Corinna agreed. All three girls ended up training to become ninja warriors, becoming quite skilled in various forms of tradecraft and various combat techniques. It was here that Corinna went by the name Bobcat to conceal her actual identity from the world. Gang Wars During Gang Wars, Bobcat meet Marcus and his allies as they were investigating the Italian Mafia. They fight initially, but eventually they are able to put aside their differences and chase down a common enemy. At the end of the story, it is implied that Emmett Mack is in a platonic relationship with Bobcat, although she already has a boyfriend. Bobcat is later kidnapped by the Mafia, but she is rescued by Marcus and his friends. She later participates in the rescue of Sophie Wilson and Jill Powell, as well as the assassination of Serafino Monaldo, his father Marcello, and everyone in the Yakuza that was involved in her kidnapping, as well as Jill and Sophie's abduction. Personal details Personality TBA Political and religious views Corinna identifies as a Democrat, but in recent years she has become more of an "independent". It is later revealed that she is both a dystheist and a transcendental theist: she believes that God is a being who is impossible to personally know since we, as humans, are incapable of understanding Him, even if we did read the Bible, or the Qu'ran or the Vedas or whatever holy text a religion adheres to, and that said God is not as good as those holy texts claim he is. She admits that the Bible is reliable (due to having researched the history of the Bible herself), but holds that the Bible is still imperfect, not due to doctrinal error or contradictions in the testimonies of people claiming to have experienced Him, but becaue it is incomplete: the Bible does not tell you everything about God, therefore it is incomplete and therefore imperfect. Additionally, she believes God cannot be as loving as the Bible says He is: she claims that if one reads the Bible carefully, one can agree that this God isn't as loving as the Scriptures say He is. She is also similar to Emmett Mack and Derek Westbrook in that she hates religious extremism, claiming that such a mentality assumes that humans know more about God than they are willing to admit and are arrogant in claiming that they are absolutely correct in their convictions about this God (and therefore claiming to be gods themselves). Similar to Marcus Seal, she is also bothered by people who insist that a particular translation of the Bible is perfect and the others are flawed. In addition, people who claim such things (like the King James Only movement) are not real Christians, but members of a cult seeking to "destroy" the credibility of God by claiming that the other translations depict a false God while the King James Translation presents the only "true God". To her, those who make such claims are claiming to be perfect in knowledge (and therefore calling a transendental perfect God a liar). Skills and abilities Skills *'Master ninja': Corinna is exceptionally good at stealth: her ninja training enables her to sneak into any building or area of interest almost undetected (unless she accidentally missteps and blows her cover). *'Master combatant': Corinna has been trained in the art of Savate, though Black Rose has trained her in various other martial arts as well. She current employs a fighting style that incorporates moves from Silat, Savate, Krav Maga, Xtreme Martial Arts, and Keysi. *'''Master marksman: '''Corinna is a good shot: she has been known to kill a deer from miles away using a crossbow. Gallery Corinna S. Miller,, 2016.png|Bobcat in 2016 Category:Characters